WTNOF Episode 7: Kreisau Circle HQ 2
As B.J. brought back the information of what the Nazis are doing and the reason behind their advanced technology. The Kreisau Circle is now onto this new technology and want to find out who or what exactly made it. This is another interlude to the story. But you'll find that there are some enemies to fight against. Kreisau Circle HQ (Click for Full size image) First thing in this episode is that Anya will tell you to come to her and she'll tell you what she needs to find out who is the person responsible for Da'at Yichud and will tell you that she needs a piece of the Nazi concrete and the state records in the Archives room. You're job s to cut out a piece of the concrete. Head to the hangar which is by Caroline's room. 1. In the Hangar and by one of the Helicopters where Caroline, Klaus and Max are analyzing you'll find some concrete with mold, but you'll need a saw to cut out a sample. 2. Not far from the Helicopter, you'll find a cutting saw. But trying to pick it up will cause B.J. and the saw to fall through the wooden board and into the sewers. Sewer System (Click for full size image) 3, 4. Make your way forward in the sewers and you'll see what looks like prison bars with a camera (like the ones from Eisenwald Prison) use the Laserkraftwerk to destroy it. go to the right of the blocked door to find an opening and proceed to a small room where you'll find several small first aid kits and a light armor vest. 5. Destroy the automatic camera and cut the chain to the door and pick up the shotgun and shells as you'll need them to deal with the flying drones that will come from the pipes overhead. Eliminate the drones as you make your way down the corridor and then head up the stairs and you'll find a ladder on your right. As you make your way up the stairs, head to your left and then right and you'll find a doorway that will lead you back to the hangar. Back in the Hangar, head back to where you found the patch of mold and you'll see a cutscene where B.J. cuts a sample for Anya and Max is greatly affected by the noise caused by the saw and Klaus takes him back to his room. After the cutscene, head to the archives. If you try to open the door to the archives, either Tekla or J will tell you that either Fergus or Wyatt (depending on who you saved in the first episode) has the archives key. Head upstairs and go to the door on your left, and a cutscene where either fergus or Wyatt will be upset at B.J. about letting the other get killed by Deathshead in the first episode of the game, but will eventually give B.J. the archives key, head back to the archives and pick up the states record folder on the desk on the far side of the room. Then, return to Anya. Max's Toys For some extra credit, you can gather up Max's Toys and return them to his room. Go to Max's room and you'll see that there's a drawing on the wall where Max misplaced his toys. A Toy Telephone is in Caroline's room, 3 Blocks with the letters "M" "A" and "X" are in a small crawlspace beneath a poster on the wall in Caroline's room. A Toy robot is in the Hangar near the doorway and a Toy Truck is in the Archives. When you have all of the Toys, bring them back to Max's room.